Spend The Night
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: This was requested from a different site so I thought I'd also put it on here for you guys to enjoy. Ino/OC it's yuri.


Me: Alright this was requested on my Quizilla account and since it has a possiblity for being deleted cause it's a lemon I thought I would put it on here as well.

* * *

Name- Star Uchiha

Age- 16

Appearance- Girl version of Sasuke

Personality- Sweet and Shy

Background:

Born one month after Sasuke.

* * *

The sun was going down as you and your team reached the front gates of the Leaf Village. After being away on a mission for over a week it felt good to finally come home and relax. Your sensei and teammates had left so you began walking to your house for the night. You smelt your clothes and cringed, a shower was needed as well. You began walking to your house and turned a corner only to bump into somone.

"Oh Star, I'm sorry." you heard as you looked up and blushed lightly seeing Ino smiling at you.

"It's alright Ino..." you said standing up brushing yourself off.

"I was actually looking for you anyway, my parents were being annoying and I was wondering if I could stay the night?" she said as your cheeks redened more.

"Uh.. sure." you said as she smiled towards you.

"Alright, well lead the way." she said as you nodded and began walking beside her.

You both walked in a comfortable silence as you reached your apartment and unlocked the door. You set your stuff down as she looked around at everything.

"Hasn't changed much since your party last year." she said looking towards you as you nodded.

"I've been on so many missions I haven't had enough time to.." you said looking around at the walls.

"I know.. it gives us less time to hang out together." she said as you hid a blush and nodded.

"Well, I'll made some dinner. Make yourself comfortable." you said making some ramen as she sat down watching you.

Even though you and Ino had been friends for so long you had never really had the courage to tell her how you felt. Before Sasuke left all she ever talked about was him and now that he's gone you were always there to comfort her. After so long you had grown a crush for her and now she was all you could think about. You placed the bowls down as she clapped and dug in.

"This is very good Star." she said slurping it up as you blushed lightly.

"Thanks.." you said smiling lightly.

After you finished you placed your bowl in the sink and sighed lightly.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to anything in my room." you said as she smiled and nodded.

You grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom and stripped down turning the water on. You washed yourself clean and let the water run down your body as you sighed. You dried yourself off and wrapped the towel around you stepping out of the tub. You opened the door as the steamed rolled out of the room and walked to your bedroom. You saw your door cracked a bit and peeked in as your cheeks heated up. There sprawled out on your bed was Ino in a pair of your underwear and bra pleasuring herself. You felt yourself become wet as her light moans filled your ears and her breats bounced lightly to her thrusts.

"I know you're out there Star..." she said huskily as you blushed deeply pushing the door open holding the towel to your body.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I shouldn't have.." you began stuttering lightly as she put her hand up stopping you.

"Come here.." she said as you stood at the end of the bed as she crawled over to you.

She gripped your towel as you blushed looking down at her hands.

"Do you like me Star..?" she said seductivly as you closed your eyes and nodded.

She pulled your towel off and smirked saying, "Good."

Your felt her grab your neck and pulled you down into a breath taking kiss. Your hands tangled in her hair as you licked her bottom lip as she opened it smirking. Your tongues fought for dominance as her hands travled down your sides resting on your hips. She broke the kiss and began trailing her lips over your neck as you moan lightly. She began sucking on your sweet spot as you closed your eyes in pleasure. She brought her hands back up and squeezed your breasts as you gasped opening your eyes. She began swirling her tongue around your left nipple as you inhaled sharply at her touch. She suckled on it as she squeezed and played with the other then vise versa. She pulled you down onto the bed climbing on top of you and kissing down your body till she got to your wet opening.

"I found something in your drawer that might be useful.." she said holding up your blue dildo as your cheeks heated up in embarassment.

She rubbed it against your opening as you bucked in anticipation making her smirk pushing it inside you.

"Oh Ino..." you moaned out as she began thrusting it in you at a slow pace.

She nibbled on your ear and seductivly said, "I love when you say my name.."

Her pace began to quicken as she brought her head down and began teasing your clit as you moaned louder. You could feel the knot in your stomach grow as sweat began to build up on your body as her she pulled it out. You were about to look up in disappoint ment when it was replaced with her tongue and she began thrusting it in and out.

"Ino.." you moaned out as she used her fingers to play with our clit.

She went faster as you began panting and closed your eyes as you screamed her name and came as she licked you clean.

"You taste so sweet Star.." she said licking her lips as you looked up at her panting.

You flipped her over and removed what little she was wearing and began kissing and nipping her neck. She moaned as you found her sweet spot and began bitting and sucking on it. You brought your hands over her chest and squeezed her breats pinching her nipples as she arched her body into yours moaning lightly. You brought your mouth down sucking on her right nipple as your hand went down to her clit and teased her making her squirm.

"Star... don't tease me.." she said looking up at you with lust filled eyes as you nodded.

You thrusted your finger in her pumping in and out as she gripped the bed sheets. You added another finger and began scissoring her as she moaned at your name.

"Faster Star.." she moaned out as you did as she asked pumping faster as her body thrusted with your fingers.

You could tell she was nearing her peak as you replaced your fingers with your tongue pumping in and out as she gripped your hair lightly.

"Star.. I'm gonna..." she panted out as you went faster as she screamed out coming in your mouth as you drank up her jucices.

You looked up at her as she kissed you lovingly as you both tasted each other and she broke it smiling.

"I love you Ino.." you said as she pulled you up towards her.

"I love you to Star." she said as you wrapped your arms around each other.

"Maybe you should spend the night more often." you said as she laughed and snuggled closer.

"Looks like it.." she said as you both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Me: Alright that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews are always loved 3


End file.
